World of Frozen Dragons
by The-Identity-1-Edme
Summary: With their trade completely cut off, Princess Dame Elsa must seek an end to this "petty war" all the other countries are in. But she finds out its more than it seems. Now she really has to rally the countries, for their lives depend on it. But can she do it? Can she defeat this great evil without the other countries trust? And will she be shown up by another with greater merit?
1. Prologue

**Hello my fellow readers! This is a new story that has been in my head for a while. I really like the idea, and I hope I interpret it well. I hope you all enjoy! **

**So, real quick, this first chapter is a prologue. I meant it to be taken as a series of letters or enties in a diary. Just know that after every line break, some time has passed. I can't specify how much, for that is up to you, but just imagine at least a year or so. Just a personal preference... I prefer to pause just a bit after each line break, and think of each entry as more desperate, more angry, more _deranged._ **

**Anyways, please enjoy!**

* * *

_Arendelle_ is lost.

Neighboring kingdoms numbers have plummeted down into the single digits. Our closest trade partners never heard from again. We are slowly loosing resources we cannot get from our secluded fjord.

* * *

They do not answer our pleads for help. It has been so for years now. Expeditions to see them have proven fruitless, never returning. What are we to do? Our kingdom is overwhelmed and confused in this time of indigence.

* * *

After years, some of our ships returned. They had little to information, and even less to help their people. Some of the men who returned, came with a sickness of the mind, that sent them into a daze, but not before they delivered the only thing they returned with.

All that they returned with were rumors. Rumors that a war had broken out on the other side of the north mountain, plaguing lands far and wide. They claimed it was a dispute started by the largest of kingdoms, that dragged along all others and would surely bring them all to their doom. Including us.

This one clue gave our king and queen an idea. Search our history, find such events, and see what was done. They found a particular story that cleared the air. A sense of reason must arrive in the barbaric arguments of the others. And so they sought to create one.

* * *

Time has been cruel to us. Winter has been long. Hunger has consumed us. But we have been refined. We now thrive on our own, and are strong. We shall stop this petty war and bring peace to all lands.

But our wise king and queen were stolen from us long ago. Before we would enter another era of despair, we crowned or young princess queen. Her elder sister denied the throne, but was still of importance. She sought to become the voice of reason, the unprejudiced leader who would stop the war. And so she did.

* * *

We fear there is something that lies in the unknown. Although the king looked to one story for guidance, we think there is another story that shall reign true. An old bed story. It is riddled with fantasy, but it could contain truth. All of those in Arendelle know the story well.

_ In a time of peace, with kind kingdoms and merciful leaders, there was an over abundance of great creatures known as dragons. They ranged in all aspects of life and were respected by all. The largest were the Bewilderbeasts, and among them, the Alpha Bewilderbeast. Queen of all dragons. She was merciful and protective of her kind, down to the last Terrible Terror._

_One, truly deranged, grave man choose to destroy the peaceful creatures on account of some lie he told. He gathered a group of men who believed him, and began to destroy the dragons. He was hard to resist, that man and the lies he told, that many a kingdom began to aid him. The world was pillaged of its wonderful creatures, until just a few remained. _

_The Bewilderbeast and man faced off. The battle was long, but the Alpha was sure to win. At the last moment, the man impaired her heart with a spear, but it did not stop the Alpha from saving them all. She froze them all, including herself with her ice fire. With her final breath, she let out her very essence. This essence shall be absorbed by two children, of different lands, and they shall be very important one day. One shall inherit her heart of a chief, and the other, her powers of ice._

* * *

**Haha, so what did you all think? **

**I would love to know, and feel free to make comments or ask any questions.**

**The main character of this story is Elsa, so I know you all will be expecting Hiccup. I'm sorry but his entrance is supposed to be a major plot point, and I shall not reveal its placement for the sake of surprise. **

**I hope hope you all enjoyed! Toodles!**


	2. Their Crown Princess

**Hello! This chapter, which has been rewritten, is the first step to getting back on track to write this crazy story. I honestly think this is the most vague of all my stories in plot, so please cut me a teenie tiny bit of slack and I promise it will get back on track. In the meantime, read this chapter! Toodles! **

For the first time in years, Arendelle was positively buzzling with excitement. Nearly everyone had gathered into the castle's courtyard, eager to see what their queen had so eagerly announced a week ago. They quieted down as a tall, blonde man stepped onto the platform in front of them. They knew him as Gregory, and his presence was a signal of the much anticipated, but warily secret event they were yet going to behold. The man was rather tall and he wore a simple tunic that bore the symbol of the kingdom. The symbol of the lone land, Arendelle.

He slowly walked to the center of the stage. The queen followed him up and when she stood in her place at one side of the platform, Gregory formally bowed to her and then stood quietly, hands at his sides, lowering his head. The people stood in utter silence, in what can only be described as the elicit anticipation the man always seemed to create. He looked up slowly, a sly smile across his face.

"Hello Arendelle!" he yelled. Two words and the crowd was roaring and cheering their excitement. He walked across the stage, giving a good glance around at everyone's faces.

It was just a shower of attention and excitement that continued on until most of the people decided to reserve their voices for later celebration. Gregory waited for their calmness, and then spoke. "It is an honor-nay, a privilege to be here, and announce our latest achievement." Midsentence, the words seemed to cause another round of excitement, but as he finished, the crowd calmed down, and stood listening.

"Today will be the end of an age. Arendelle has had years of unrest and isolation. We used to beg for help or seek refuge among others. But now, we are strong because we endured." An ensuing "yeah" came from the crowd.

"We have learned to survive on our own. We need no one, we are not week or cowards, and we are a force to be reckoned with. One that every country would step down from countering." A stronger reaction from the crowd came after every point Gregory made.

His mouth in a line, he turned toward the castle, and placed his hands behind his back. "Our past allies left us to rot one day when they stopped trading, communication, and every such thing. We have seen no outsiders for nearly three decades. They shall get what they deserve for that." The people of Arendelle angrily and passionately yelled their agreement. The world would pay for abandoning them.

"But, such as always, there have been rumors. Rumors of a war so captivating, our allies were so wrung fighting they lost contact. Rumors the diplomatic trip taken by our King and Queen that ultimately led to their deaths was an orchestrated event. Rumors that the fog that prevented us from leaving too far from the fjord was a structure of dark magic." Many were struck with the sadness and the anger and fear that came with the conspiracy from just a few years ago. Gregory left a moment of silence before softly continuing.

"Rumors… that the curse, has in fact lifted itself." The news was met with an array of emotions. People gasped, people shouted in joy with a few select sailors nodding in pride and gusto, seemingly being the ones to have discovered the miracle.

"But, moving on to what is known. Three years ago, we crowned our fifteen year old princess, queen, and she has ruled us alongside the help of a council. Earlier this year, Queen Anna turned eighteen, and she became our independent queen." He beamed his happiness and the crowd cheered for their queen. She smiled and waved to the crowd.

"And her first act as queen will be to launch the beginning of a new era." The crowd gasped in excitement. "An era that begins with our new diplomat. An era that begins, with a leader."

"You remember that faithful January years ago. Our eldest princess denied the throne, but she did not simply wish to bestow the weight of the kingdom on her younger sister's shoulders. No, she decided to heed the weight on her own in a… _different way_." Gregory played the word to up the ante of excitement.

The people leaned forward in anticipation and their eyes widened. He was seemingly doing a very good job. He paused and smiled wickedly, for he too shared their feeling of joy, and he paused to heighten the suspense even further. Even the queen seemed to hold her breath.

"Our new leader," he continued softly, "is a warrior of unmatched caliber. Who has trained in the art of stealth, martial arts, and the way of the sword. A well knowledgeable politician and diplomat. To be dubbed a dame by the queen this hour, I present…" He stood back, and the doors to the castle opened, creaking slowly, causing some of the children in the crowd to hop impatiently, wanting to see this phenomenon. A dark figure stepped out into the light. Her platinum blonde hair in a braid, and wearing a beautiful blue dress, the young woman stood in front of the crowd. "Princess Elsa!"

**Hey Guys! I revamped this chapter. I'm sorry for George Lucasing you all but it had to be fixed. Story ways change. At least now it makes more sense. To me at least. **

**Thank you for reading! Any comments and questions are abasolutley welcome. By the way, if you all are wondering when Hiccup comes in, let me just say you will see him after Merida. Make of that what you will. **


	3. Suddenly, I'm a Knight

A great sound rings in my ears. Chaucer has yelled something, I can only assume it was my name. Everyone is staring at me, so it must have been. I inhale, and wipe all emotion from my face. I step forward.

Not in my whole life have I seen this many people gathered, not even as a girl when the king and queen still held such beautiful festivals. The realization that I am so distant from the world slams me as I realize i called my own parents by their formal titles. How sad a recluse I must be. I stare at the ground as I make my way to the front of the wooden platform, obviously built the day before, for nails are missing in some of the boards. Or perhaps it is the fact that the whole platform seems to be moving under me. I look up to rid myself of the vertigo, but my sisters strained smile, the pain in her eyes, while granted, it does remove the vertigo, it sets off a painful pang in my heart. I shift my eyes away without a second thought.

My eyes skim the cheering crowd. Their shouts and whoops are but a mere ringing in my ears, and as I take in their sheer number, I thank goodness that I wear my gloves. I have managed to restrain it, so that Chaucer and my sister would not feel it, but the cold around me is so fierce, I look paler than I should be, and that is saying much. I ignore the nervousness that has crept over me at the realization I have goose bumps from the cold by looking into the eyes of a young child. She has strawberry blonde hair, done in two braids and twinkling blue eyes. I know that I am imagining my young sisters face on another child in the crowd, but it somehow eases my pain.

Suddenly, all the sounds bounce back in, and I hear the talking of the crowd as well as the registration of Chaucer's four words. "How about a demonstration?" The knowledge i gained in my half conscious state informs me that he means a demonstration of my sword. I breathe in shakily, and grab the handle of Storm. I make the decision to slowly draw Storm out, and I hold it in the air for a few seconds before i slash it down, and show off a few moves. Normally when i use my sword I also use my power, but with all the innocent and small in the crowd, i deem my extension of lethalness an act too scary to demonstrate. I finish off by holding my sword to the air again, with a smile upon my face, before sending it back into its sheath.

The crowd just adored my final flourish, and their cheers rise in volume and jubilance. Chaucer laughs greatly from glee, and waves his hand in a gesture for the people to follow as he steps toward the castle, saying, "Oh, come now, my dear friends! We mustn't postpone the accolade any further!"

People gathered inside the great hall, orderly and quietly. I strode to the front of the room, as the crowd parted in half for my sister to pass. My sister. Arendelle's 18 year old queen. All because I denied the throne, here she is, sending me quite possibly to my death, into war. All because i want to. What a conflicting place she must be in. Still, it is probably no where near my turmoil. I have a frowned upon, unnatural ability, am extremely unsocial, and I have to become this revered leader that will rally all the countries. It may be an impossible task, but I am set to finish it. For my people, and for my sister.

Im slightly amused and addled by how quickly the event has proceeded. I am already kneeling down in front of Queen Anna. She takes the sword from a squire standing next to her, and inhales before tapping each of my shoulders once and proclaiming, "I dub the... Dame Elsa. Knight of Arendelle, Princess, Ambassador and Leader hereon in this war."

Thats it? I rise and present myself to the crowd. They literally loose it.


	4. In and Out of Arendelle

The door shuts behind me in a hurry. The man who guided me to Anna's bower must have other business that takes priority. Typical, yet understandable.

I know why she called me here. We haven't truly spoken since the last party she insisted on having. A Saint Valentine's Day party. And it must be despicable since it is now March of the next year. I assume she takes this as her last chance to talk me out of this. I shall not be swayed.

I sit in a chair that takes a lovely view of the courtyard, filled with people waiting to enter the castle. Lights strung everywhere, in the beauty of a early spring night, it really does look peaceful. We live as if a war is nonexistent. In reality, it has never plagued us much. Anna fears loosing me, but in my lifetime, no men have died in battle. There were no battles. On this side of the North Mountain range, we are unreachable. Only by sea can we be reached easily. This is why this bothers me so. Why bother? We do not suffer.

The lock clicks, and Queen Anna enters. She walks in regally and takes a seat to my left.

"It's lovely, no?"

She tries to break the silence. I turn towards her, and notice she is looking out the window as well.

"Yes, I must agree," I reply.

She pauses. "It's warmer than I thought."

I raise my eyebrow at her comment. The castle is always the same temperature, so she must be referring to the outside weather.

My expression thoughtful, I reply, "Is that so? I didn't really notice."

Somehow, somewhere, I stuck a nerve. She slightly, for a split second, contorts her face in disappointment I can only assume, and decides not to waste any further time on such feeble prattle.

"Elsa, for years there has been nothing to threaten our kingdom, but the people lie in fear. They carry it with them in their loads, work and hearts."

Its striking that she actually agrees with me. It's too good to be true as she continues, though.

"Do you honestly think that something we do will change their hearts?"

I close my eyes. I must once again reassure her.

"We," yes, a good start. We must both act. "... Must take the path that would be most wise and logical. It may be against our own will, but if it will help our kingdom better prosper again, we must do what will best fit the people."

She responds shortly after with a, "hm."

"I trust, you are reassured? I shall not stray from this path, I advise you do not stray your own trying to continuously stop me."

She nods, pursing her lips, but she suddenly smiles and and stands up.

"Come, we have a party to go to."

The doors are opened, and we step into the party. The room is filled with people. Everyone in Arendelle has come, looking their best. They all stop their activities to watch us cross the room. It's very quaint, with the music still playing.

We step towards the throne. Kai announces both of us, then has us stand next to each other, looking over the party. It's comes suddenly, my understanding of Anna's earlier comment on the warmth.

"What is that smell?" I say aloud. I lift up my head and inhale deeply. "Chocolate," I sigh. There's another voice that goes along with it, but it isn't mine. Anna looks at me and chuckles. I laugh as well. It's only fitting that we are sisters.

It's pretty relaxing, watching over the other people dancing around, chatting politely. It's almost a betrayal of their usual downed attitude.

"Your highness!" Some one has just called out from the crowd. I instantly look, aware, but it occurs to me that I may not be the matter of subject.

A guard steps out of the crowd, trying to get through quickly. He stands between Anna and I, glancing at us both. He is out of breath, but he continues. "The nor- the north mountain. The watchmen have seen something climbing the mountain. We have.. No idea what it is, but.. We think it means to attack."

Anna's shock is quick, but my response, thankfully, is quicker. "Get the men off the mountain. Get them to defend the city's wall."

I turn. "Kai," he turns toward me, up for my any command. "Get every last citizen inside the castle walls. Make sure no one is left behind."

"Yes your highness," he replies, and is off. The guard has already left, going to fulfill his orders.

I whip my head around the room, searching for Gerda. I call out her name, and she materialises into my vision from the crowd.

She looks concerned as she says, "Yes, milady?" I glance at Anna, for the deep internal last sake, and turn back to Gerda. "Please help me with my armour." She nods, and begins to walk towards the door, but waits for me after a little way. I start towards the door as well.

A hand grabs my shoulder and swings me around. It's very rough, and it leaves me shocked to see it was Anna and not a large man. "Elsa, don't go." She is on the verge of weeping as she says this, I can see it.

My eyebrows furrow. I understand her pain, I feel sympathetic, but I have no time. I pull her in for a hug, before abruptly rushing out the room.

I follow Gerda up the stairs to my room. She opens the large wardrobe, and sets out each piece carefully. She helps me into the chain mail, then she ties on the chest plate, braces and the pauldrons. Soon every piece of the armour is on, and all that is left is my cloak and sword. For my sake, I check Storm, jerking a small portion of her out of her holster. I nod towards Gerda in thanks, and leave. I walk out alone. I pass all the rooms, the walls hung with frames. I have mixed feelings over leaving, but I am not one to discuss them. Before I know it, the castle gates are being opened for me, and I step out and look to my right. The north mountain is shrouded in clouds and snow. I can't even imagine what I might face over them.

**_Two Weeks Earlier._**

**_Corona._**

It was a clouded, rainy morning. Cool air didn't blow, it sat in the markets, making the naturally warm blooded citizens of Corona shiver. It was a bad omen the rains had come early and brought the cold on a day people sought to go out on. The woods had been plagued with vermin and filth the past few days, and no one dared go in to trade. All the island of Corona had now was the sea and ports.

The princess stood on the balcony that overlooked the kingdom, and had a view of the bridge. The bridge that would bring their end should the enemy choose to attack. Her thoughts had been racked trying to solve the dilemma, and she had a solution. "I trust whatever decision you choose to make, for you are an advocate of the people, and my daughter," the words of her father tiptoed across the nervous thoughts that shouted so, silencing even the loudest cry.

In her unbroken thoughtful stare at the bridge, she failed to see the guard approach her from the side. The squeak she gave as he gently said, "Your highness?" Canceled out the strong willed and resolute appearance she usually maintained. Leader or not, she was still only 19, with not much experience in the field of commander in chief. Her parents were severely ill. She had the weight of a kingdom on her fragile, thin shoulders.

"Yes?" She regained her composure, answering the guards question. "Your highness, the captain is asking for any further orders." The princess turned to look at the bridge one last time.

"Have all the scouts returned yet?"

"Yes, all fifteen," the guard felt relieved to reply. Although he was just a guard, he too had feelings. His brother was among the scouts. Their return was a blessing.

The princess was focusing on the frame of the forest. She saw something come out of the forest a little ways away from the bridge. It stopped and looked around, then turned in the direction of the bridge, and began to cross it. She stared intensely at this something, or actually a someone atop a horse as it made its way across.

The guard stood unknowing of this and merely watched her awkwardly, awaiting her order. The subject made their way across the last part of the bridge. Immediately after, the princess said abrasively, "Give the order." She turned around and walked away from the balcony, back towards the castle. As she reached the stairs, she heard the horn being blown.

The man who heard the horn first in the infantry building was quick to yell, "give the order!" A chain reaction started, with men yelling the order all throughout the buildings and alleys, making its way closer to the coastline of the island. It made it to the boy standing casually outside the vintner. He nearly fell over from shock, but clumsily began to run down to the bridge where the captain stood waiting.

The captain heard the boy running towards him, and turned to look at him. "Sir! Good sir! The Princess has given the order!"

"Thank you, boy. Run along, and stay out of trouble," the Captain told the boy. "Yes sir. Jolly good sir!" They boy said happily as he jumped in excitement and galloped away.

The captain breathed for a moment, then lifted his arm above his head and glanced to his sides. The men nodded in silent reassurance that they were ready. He inhaled, and brought his arm down abruptly, yelling, "FIRE!"

Within the first five seconds, all 54 frontline catapults fired their first round. The giant pieces of stone rode the wind for seconds before gravity called them back towards the ground. The first rock hit the structure, and the sound rang out all throughout the kingdom. Everyone winced, hearing a loud crack with both a low and high resonance. The rest fell with huge force onto the bridge, knocking bricks out of place on a gargantuan scale. Notches of the crossing were taken out in imperfect circles. The rounds of rocks fell at a constant pace, and soon the long range catapults were joining in, taking out the first parts of the bridge, ensuring no connection was left at all. They ensured the three quarters of a mile long bridge was destroyed.

The captain quickly put his arm up to signal them to stop. The smoke cleared. A last few catapults that were farther away from the captain let loose their loads, ringing out some distinct sounds as opposed to the one distorted boom and crack it was a few seconds ago. The captain admired their work. Nothing was left of the bridge that could be seen on the surface.

He told his men to they did a good job, and briskly went off to attend other matters. The men left just as simply.

In the very short time it took to destroy the bridge, the princess had made her way down the castle, through the kingdom, and was at the port. Everything resumed to normal, except for the rain. It was still lightly falling. The princess stepped out onto one of the walks and studied the bridge from that place. She smiled at the job the soldiers had done. Now Corona could focus all its energy into its brilliant navy instead of having to support constant ground troops.

She turned to look at the other port walks and saw only one ship. From it a person came out and saw the princess. The person came running towards her. "Your majesty!" He yelled. The princess made her way quickly up the walk and met the man. He reached into his cloak side and took out a letter. The princess was quick to reach her hand out to take it, in order for it not to be caught in the rain. He handed it quickly to her. She checked to see who it was for. It had written on it, in careful writing, For the Ruler of Corona. She looked confused. All their allies knew that it was in fact the time of King Henry and Queen Primrose, and that the direct ruler was Princess Rapunzel.

Rapunzel looked up at the man for enlightenment. He paused then answered. "It's from Arendelle." Rapunzel's mouth fell open, and she began to run. She ran in the direction of the castle. She couldn't keep herself from crying out, "Mom! Dad!" She stopped in the rain, and looked around. She saw a horse and the man who was seemingly its rider. She ran towards them.

"Sir!" She called out. The man was leaning against the wall, hand over his mouth, and had a shocked expression on his face. He was merely looking off into the distance, when he shuffled out of his daze and looked at Rapunzel. "Sir, would you be so kind as to take me to the castle on your horse please? It's urgent." He nodded his head and said to her, "Yeah, hop on."

He helped her up and they rode off towards the castle. The man helped her down, and she quickly thanked him before running to the castle. She made her way as fast as she could to her parents chambers where they both sat. Her mother was reading a book, looking frailer than usual, next to a window. Rapunzel ran and got her another blanket before going to find her father. In the other room, studying a map, was her father. "Dad," she called out. He looked, and stood up at her entrance. He came around his desk and followed her back to their chambers. Her two parents sat down and looked concerned. Rapunzel handed them the letter.

Her mother eagerly opened it, and began to read it. Rapunzel and her father let the queen read it first, to herself. Arendelle was the home of her brother, of whom she was quite close. For seemingly a few minutes she was shocked, but then she began to sob. She handed the letter to her husband, and Rapunzel stood beside him reading it as well. While it stated that her cousins Anna and Elsa were alive, and Arendelle was well, her aunt and uncle had died. She didn't know them for too long, for Arendelle was suddenly lost to the world nearly a decade ago, but she felt sympathy.

Her father got up to comfort his wife, while Rapunzel worked up her courage.

"I'm going to go see them." She said. She expected her parents to deny her that request, but they merely looked at her. Her father brought her closer, and the family had a group hug. The queen placed her hand on her daughter's cheek and said to her, "Remember this my dear. Have courage and be kind. Be careful." She kissed her forehead. Her father placed his hands on her shoulders and repeated her mothers last phrase. "Be careful," and then he too proceeded to kiss her forehead.

She hugged them a last time and ran back down the stairs. She ran into a guard on the way down. She stopped him. She told him, "Get a fleet ready. We're going to Arendelle."

**Review and and whatever else you deem worthy to do. :)**


	5. Let It Go

**Hello to all. I've been gone for a while, and all I can ask is that you forgive me. Im sorry updated haven't been frequent… Anyways, I figured I'd do a quick answer to the reviewers. Feel free to ask more questions, just realize I may not answer all of them because they may be related to the plot and I am not one for too many spoilers. **

**Just to clear one thing up, Elsa is a Princess and a dame (the female term for a knight). She **_**REJECTED **_**the crown. Anna is the queen cuz they gotta have a queen and Elsa wouldn't do it. So Elsa=**_**Not **_**Queen. Anna=**_**Yes**_** Queen**

_**To everyone asking what the pairings are**_** – That is for me to know and for y'all to find out. Ill leave hints of the pairings that may happen along the way, but I don't really want to spoil the fun. **

_**And to everyone asking "where's Hiccup?"-**_** All I can say is have patience yet, my friends. I can introduce him until the perfect moment. And this moment has not arrived quite yet. I am sorry, but please stick around. It will happen soon.**

**Without further ado, the new chapter. **

* * *

This was it. One more step, and Elsa would be the farthest away from the castle she had ever been. She held her foot in midair, contemplating what this meant. The nervousness had been creeping up her spine, prompting the cold sweat to freeze and leave her covered in frozen droplets. She gently placed her foot down. One step would soon be a thousand, and she could not bear the thought, so she quickened her pace.

The cold storm that swirled inside of her was a shield to the cold of the howling wind. The mountain was in no shortage of the brisk temperatures this winter night, and though it would not spare the lonely Princess, she felt nothing. She heard nothing but her trudging steps in the deep snow. She saw the mountain top not far from her, but knew that not until reaching the top would she be able to see. But to say that she did not feel much would be much more than a white lie.

She was not cold. But yet she held her arms to her body as she rose higher and higher, leaving the safety of her kingdom, and all she had ever known. And now that she thought of it, perhaps all she had ever wanted. Becoming a dame was no simple feat, but it was done in safety. Now her knowledge was to be tested, but also her courage. She was called to be the protector of the mountain, but could she really do it? Anna had always feared and now her conscience had a dark corner filling with the very same fear.

The uncertainty was a chilling, horrific factor. She knew absolutely nothing of what she was yet to face. Perhaps what was spotted on the mountain was a mere mountain goat, or a simple traveler. And though her heart tried to comfort her with this thought, her mind seemed to know better.

She brushed away a few loose hairs that had been blown out of submission. But as they returned, her frustration let out in a heave of air, and she stopped. She turned her head to look up from her path and saw the deep dark sky, whose stars shone brightly in the patterns unparalleled of an epic tapestry. Over the horizon, hints of the fluorescent lights native of the cold world flickered over the Norwegian Sea. The mountain range continued to her left and right, but its snow covered beauty ceased to amaze her, and the non-present mist that had covered her fjord, preventing all from leaving or returning for years, failed to pierce her psyche.

But her being near the top gave her a newfound hope. She was here. She was alone. She was free. She was at the top of the mountain. And she pieced together a thought, a hope, a battle cry.

"Let go of the fear."

At first she whispered it, and all it did was carry through the wind.

"Let it go," she said with newfound resolve. This time it carried further, boosting her hope and she began to chant it, emotions flurrying through her, and ideas birthing into her head.

She turned to face the mountain range, turning her back on her kingdom. She held up her arm and channeled her emotions to her hand. Concentration was present but in no way incessantly necessary. A crystallized swirl grew in her palm and a complex snow flake formed. She lifted her hand and thrust her weight up, almost jumping for the sky. The snowflake shot out over the mainland, and swirled into a dark storm. It grew at lightning speed, and became a hurricane of snow and ice before Elsa could cry her chant again. The storm did not hinder her idea flow, for the princess turned eagerly and held out both arms to let out each feeling that coursed through her.

Her power flurried through the air, and into the ground as a stair way formed, breaching a crevasse that separated her from the very top of the mountain. It continued to crystallize and solidify the snow covered ground on the other side, forming a humongous ice hexagram.

Her soul spiraled in frozen fractals all around her, creating tall ice walls, and raising up the floor to create a second level. Each thought crystallized like an icy blast, perfecting each detail, creating a fortress as unique as an individual snowflake.

She stood inside her new fortress on the mountain, but was in no way done. A quick flick of her wrist and ice began to envelop and carve her armor making a more unique and extensive display of herself. Elsa strode over to her balcony in confidence and held her place, watching the mountains for any sign of movement excluding the howling wind and snow.

Meanwhile, in the fjord, a thin layer of ice had started to form over the water. A myriad of workers, who had not been reached in time and alerted to retreat to castle, began to go out to break the ice as they had done so many times before.

They treaded carefully over the thicker ice and brought down their scrapers and pitchforks onto the thinner ice, sending pieces off to float. Even in the cold, they began to sweat and heave their breaths from exertion. As one worker reached up to wipe his brow, he saw something move in the horizon of the ocean. He squinted and caught the ever faint glow of a light. It was a ship! Before he could even turn to his fellow ice breaker to the left, the men heard the horn. It was out of tune in the temperature, but none the less, they knew what it was. The blow of a royal horn to signify the arrival of a royal ship.

* * *

Princess Rapunzel and Queen Anna sat awkwardly in the parlor of the castle, both still chilly from the outside weather. It was quiet between the two, and there was no end to the nervous air. The first outsider Anna had seen in years had barely stepped off the dock when she was _embraced_ in a full on hug by the queen, who had almost shut out everything years ago, like her sister before her. Rapunzel did not seem to have a very happy air to her as she stood stiff within the queens arms, and Anna was left to wonder if not everyone appreciated her enthusiasm, and that perhaps she should mellow out more like her sister.

Rapunzel on the other hand, was put at ease by the girl's happiness within her circumstances, but had too many pressing questions at stake, and she needed answers. Although her training would have advised against it, she decided to have faith in this girl, whom she vaguely recognized from paintings the family had received in her early years. If this girl was her cousin Anna, then she was likely the princess, and knew something of what she wanted to know.

"Your men are welcome to stay in the castle," Anna broke the silence. Rapunzel thanked her and asked who the king or queen was. "I am," Anna said solemnly. Rapunzel was shocked that this young girl was indeed the queen. "Oh. I didn't realize, your majesty. No one announced you… and your clothes didn't really…" Rapunzel trailed off nervously. Anna grinned slightly and responded, "The announcer grew sick from the cold a while back, so I let him go. In fact, half the staff doesn't even work here anymore… And as for the clothes… we haven't really had time to waste on artesian trades ever since we were cut off… it all about survival here in Arendelle."

There was silence for a moment.

"Look, I know something happened out there. I have a feeling it's something bad, and as Queen of Arendelle, I'm willing to expend whatever resources to help you and whomever else," Anna stated into the quiet.

Rapunzel raised her eyebrows in amazement at her proclamation, but did not waste time to respond. "You're right. The countries are amidst a horrendous war, and we need all the help we can get. If this is acceptable to you, I have invited the leaders of the other kingdoms here, to join together once and for all to defeat our common enemy." Anna smiled knowingly and responded, "They are welcome here." The two began to walk down the hallway so they could discuss what had to be done. Anna added in softly as they proceeded to the throne room, "I believe I have a friend that could prove to be a secret weapon for us in this war."

Rapunzel responded after, "Good. So do I."

**Let's go! Like, Review and Recycle! Cha!**


	6. Return from the Mount

It was just before dawn as Elsa made her way back to her home. Just on the edge of town, she passed by the run down buildings. They may have looked ragged, but they were reinforced from the inside, only the structure and insulation improved. Arendelle no longer cared about appearances. Not in architecture or in personal appearance. Elsa had her armor and a dress found amongst her mother's possessions long ago, and she was by far, the most well dressed person in the entire kingdom, even more so than her sister. Elsa felt like it was worthless clothing, but everyone had so insisted she wear it for her ceremony. It made Elsa feel disconnected from the people.

She glanced at the buildings in the twilight. No one was outside, but she was sure everyone was awake inside their own homes. In the bitter winter days, no one left their homes at this hour, for the temperature dropped far below freezing. Elsa's ice powers isolated her from the others, the cold did not bother her at all. It might as well have been a chilly room for her, and not a freezing wasteland.

What she had seen on the mountain had not bothered her, like it would any soldier. But just like real soldiers, the back of her mind remained disturbed by what had happened.

She had returned because of it, needing to warn the kingdom.

Elsa finally came into view of the fjord, and noticed three unfamiliar boats at the docks. Shocked, she hastened her way to the castle. She came closer to the stone castle and made her way to gates. She opened the main gates, and made her way across the frozen yard. She noticed the plethora of footsteps in the snow. A whole platoon must have passed through here. Elsa looked up at the main doors and ran the rest of the way across the yard.

She propelled herself through the front doors, running on instinct only, moving to save her sister from whatever invaders there may have been. She ran to main hall, and ran inside. She gasped at the sight of nearly a hundred soldiers sitting at a makeshift dinning hall, eating or sleeping, trying to keep warm. She stormed in creating a hurricane of ice in the room, the thunder amplified by the scattered shouts of fear and surprise.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THE QUEEN?" She roared, staring the soldiers down, turning to keep an eye on any men who tried to make a move. It was actually a woman who raised her sword in defense, a group of soldiers following her. Elsa scowled and froze their feet to the ground, freezing their hands to their swords and swinging them all to the wall, where they screamed and tried to make their way out of the ice. The rest of the men backed away after this, but remained battle ready. Elsa tilted her head and heard feet running down the hall. She waved her hand, sending a wall of ice to cover the entrance to the hall.

Elsa turned back to face the hall of men and, to her surprise, women soldiers. She did not expect, though, the sword that cut through the wall, not far from her back. She heard the deep rumble of the cracking ice, and turned around just in time to see the wall come crashing down and for a blonde haired woman to step over the ice, with a black sword of iron held ready to attack Elsa. The woman's face was determined and quite intimidating.

It made no difference to Elsa, who prepared to attack the woman, but not as her sister appeared and stepped in between them.

"Stop!" She yelled firmly, staring Elsa in the eye. "They are not our enemies! They came to help us."

Elsa hesitated, but relaxed herself slightly to show she was not going to attack. The blonde woman did the same. The entire room lost some of the tension, but it was still thick enough to cut with a knife.

"Who are these people?" Elsa demanded.

"They are our allies, and you should release these soldiers at once. Our cousin did not travel the ocean and navigate the fog just so you could freeze these people and leave her defenseless," Anna commanded in a voice that did not seem her own.

Elsa was stunned at her sister's response, but turned to see the soldiers all waiting for a command, still ready to attack her should they have to. Elsa sympathetically looked around the frozen room, and waved her hand to make the ice dissipate some. The ones frozen to the wall fell to the ground with their swords, others quick to help them, wrapping them with blankets as they shivered on the ground.

Elsa turned back to her sister and the blonde woman, staring questionably at the stranger.

Anna said softly, "Come, we have much to discuss."

"Yes, we do," Elsa replied, remembering the terror that had sent her down the mountain in the first place.

**Just a quick chapter to make up for absence. More soon**.


End file.
